


Naked in front of me

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Mycroft Feels, greg is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Greg destroyed everything with 3 words...





	Naked in front of me

His dreams, since this  _thing_   started, were always the same... The powerful, genius man mas naked, vulnerable, on his knees right in front of him. The scene kept running through his mind, pushing away any other dreams, any other wishes. 

But tonight he spoiled everything and his dream turned to nightmare.  Opening his eyes, Gregory saw only darkness and solitude. He was alone.  _I am so stupid... I shouldn't have... Mycroft is not like that... The terms of our relationship were clear..._ His words were still ringing in his ears. _I love you._ Mycroft's stunned eyes, his silence...  _Am I so stupid... I knew that he didn't want that..._

Looking for his lover warmth, he rolls on the other side of the bed. But it was already cold as the government man left swiftly after Greg's blunder. _I will never say it again, please don't leave me... Let me sleep again in your arms. It doesn't have to mean anything. I will keep my mouth shut and you won't have to know that my hands are silently saying I love you over and over again._ Tears in his eyes, he was slowly falling into a troubled slumber - lulled by his own pleading - when a light knock resonated in the silent flat. Rushing without anything to cover his nakedness, he opens the door to an agitated Mycroft. 

Eyes rimmed with red but full of tenderness, the younger man smiles and simply murmurs "Me too..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Nu devant moi (Naked in front of me)/ Pierre Lapointe
> 
> Pour ceux qui connaissent la chanson, j'ai effectivement utilisé certaines des paroles de Pierre.


End file.
